Autobot Bboard 2009
'Back to Main Wiki ' Decepticon Sighting Thu Jan 08 Lonestar "Firstly: Shark! yew got something to report?" "Secondly, The other day at the refugee camp, I came across a Decepticon who snuck in! He managed t'get a ration of Energon before I convinced him to leave. Said his name was Firesong, an' that he had defected. Be on the watch out for him. He's flame colored and mentioned he was attacked at the Ghost Town, and that Shark helped him escape." "Lonestar out!" Firesong Fri Jan 09 Shark Shark here. Sorry for the delay in this report, I was getting repairs. The mech you speak of was indeed assisted by yours truly as he was being triple teamed by the Cons. I can confirm that he has defected as I overheard the other Cons saying that Megatron wanted his head. Anyway, he said he owes me one and even tried to repair me. But that dreka femme called in her tetra jet squadron so we had to part ways. AAR: Open Geode Forest Tue Jan 13 Optimus Prime ((OOC: Sorry it's taken a couple days to get this posted.)) --Written Report-- Responding to a distress call from Bluestreak, Sky Lynx and I traveled to the Open Geode Forest to assist with Decepticon activity. When I arrived, I observed Megatron and Starscream engaging another unit, which appeared to be of Seeker model; there was also an injured Crys Guard. While Bluestreak moved the Guardsman out of danger, Sky Lynx and I engaged the Decepticons. Together, we were able to drive both Megatron and Starscream away. We returned to Bluestreak to see that the Seeker - Firesong - had done enough repairs to stabilize the Guardsman. Sky Lynx brought the group of us back to Iacon, whereupon those injured were brought to the med bay for further repairs. Firesong is a guest of Iacon until such time he wishes to leave, with a civilian clearance level. I expect all Autobots to respect this and to give him respect, as well. Protofire is also a guest of Iacon, and is to be seen back to Crystal City safely. The Open Geode Forest is, for now, under Autobot control. --End Report-- Optimus Prime Autobot Leader Re: Festival, & New Autobot Thu Jan 22 Optimus Prime --Holographic Report-- Optimus Prime stands before the viewer in standard military posture. "Autobots. With the Festival of Lights has returned to Crystal City, I am sure a great many of you are interested in attending. In lieu of this, I have decided to grant a leave to those who wish to attend, excluding essential personnel and those necessary to guard against at Decepticon attack. Volunteers will be accepted." A brief beat. "With this in mind, you are all still Autobots, and I expect your behavior to reflect this. I do not wish to hear any reports about disruptive behavior." Even in hologram, Optimus Prime can be foreboding. His doom-face passes. "I also have another announcement. The once-Decepticon Firesong has been accepted into Autobot ranks. While he once fought against us, now he fights with us, and us with him. "Remember, Autobots - our goal is an end to this war. In order to accomplish this, we must understand that the past cannot be reclaimed. It gives us a foundation to stand upon, but only in looking towards the future can we shape our peace, and restore Cybertron to what it once was. "Optimus Prime, out." --End Report-- Optimus Prime Autobot Leader Shark Mon Jan 26 Jade For refusing repairs, and for a bad attitude. Shark has been removed from active duty by the medical staff. He has been ordered to remain where he is, until further notice. Unusual Break-in Mon Feb 02 Trailbreaker --Voice Only-- Trailbreaker here. We had some strange unwanted company late last evening, in the form of a pack of roboraptors that somehow managed to get into the base. Scrappin' overgrown leaking lizards... Anyways, Lonestar and Bluestreak responded initially, while I was helping coordinate over the radio to get squads set to the nearby sectors and try and keep them contained. Didn't work so well, they smashed up a security door or something, because it wouldn't close. I got down there and used my force field to coral most of the critters outside, but a few had gotten in already -- Fortunately Blue and Loner showed up in click of time to cover my back. When what appeared to be the leader was downed, the others fled. Except for a few that managed to get by before we got there or something, or found another way in. Shark's still on detention in the med bay I guess, as he was there to help us clean up the rest of them. --Brief embarrassed pause-- .. Err, sorry about the mess outside from the trash containers. I need to get my brakes checked. Ehehe. At least the little 'slip' up didn't put us down in the 'dumps' for long! Trailbreaker, out. --End Message-- Report - Battle at cratered highway Fri Feb 13 Lonestar Text only: I was on a patrol when I came across a Cybertank causin' some troubles. I decided to give HIM some troubles instead, while radioing for backup as well - nobody responded, and the tank trounced me good. Hot Rod showed up while I hid until he could drive them both back and then get me home. Thanks Hot Rod. RE: Firesong Status Sun Feb 15 Firesong TO: Autobot Command FROM: Medical Droid 321 RE: Firesong Status The Repair Bay Drones, along with the Nano-Drones inside the Firesong Unit, have completed the repairs on the Armor, Hull, and Force field Units on Firesong. He can return to active duty. Darn Dirty Decepticons Mon Feb 16 Trailbreaker Was on a standard patrol of the area near the blown out old refinery; took a shift for one of the other security bots that wasn't up to the shot-up terrain due to having bad suspension issues. Hot Rod was also wandering about the area for some reason of his own. A couple of Decepticon fliers jumped on us for no real reason other than being there, seeing as the place doesn't have much left to it, forcing us to defend ourselves. We're pretty roughed up, but we sent one of them home smoking and the other with more buckles in his armor than steel-belted too... It was Megatron showing up, that, after a few warning shots both ways, we decided it wasn't worth fighting over and backed off. Leave it to ol' buckethead to ruin everyone's fun. Figuratively. Cons are getting a bit big for their brake shoes if they think they can just wander over and start shooting like that, over clocking their egos again. Someone with some bigger guns needs to beat that concept outta their nosecones. Trailbreaker, out. Iacon Infestation Wed Feb 25 Lonestar Lonestar here reporting' on the incident in Iacon. I was on station watch duty when suddenly everything went dark. After bringing the backups online, nothing was responding right! I went out to check for myself when the entire base exploded with rocket launching raptors. yeah, you heard right. I made it for the doorway quickly, trying to lead some out and help those along the way. Hot Rod helped some as we spotted Decepticons *spit* by the door. Soundwave and a few others. I tackled with a Seeker girl - no womech that one - and she got me good this time. Lucky shot. Sky Lynx showed up and it all kinda went blurry then. Right now, everyone is to report into IAHEX on level 1 for regrouping. Lonestar OUT. More Raptor Woes Mon Mar 02 Trailbreaker "I had to go retrieve Lonestar after he had a bad run-in with a pack of roboraptors, and the guy who actually TRANSFORMS into a towing craft was busy." He gives a bit of smirk, don't worry Hoist he's only kidding. "But there's still too many raptors around for me to get him through to Iacon or Iahex, so I took him down to Cubicron which was closer, and one of the locals patched him up for a small fee. He'll be back up and about soon enough." "We -really- need to do something about those things. Bad enough the Cons infested Iacon with the ones with the rocket launchers! But the attacks outside the city limits are getting more and more common too." New Volunteer Sat Mar 14 Valkyrie --Autobot spinny....no spinny....new face!-- Greetings, Autobots. I'm Valkyrie, one of the former honor guards of Crystal City. I have.....given up my post because of Megatron's constant attacks against Crystal City. Hence why I'm making this report, I'm joining your battle against Megatron and his petty attempts at personal glory. I hope to be a valuable asset to your team, Optimus. Valkyrie out. --SPINNY-- Rescue Lonestar Thu Mar 19 Shark --Autobot flippy then Shark's face-- Shark here, just received a transmission from Lonestar, after some tense moments with the computers I managed to triangulate his position and then got a coordinate confirmation. He seems to be in the Giant Ventilation Fan area. Coordinates are attached with this report. Let's get out the rescue gear and get our security guard out of there. Shark out. --Face fade, Autobot flippy-- IC Report Sun Mar 22 Firesong Lonestar has been recovered. It took me fighting Soundwave, Laserbeak, and Ravage off, but with the help of my force field and fire, I drove them back to Megatron, with their afts on fire. Lonestar is in Medical, and I leave it in their hands. Firesong Lonestar Sun Mar 22 Jade As of this time, repairs to Lonestar are beyond our ability. The damage to his systems is too great. He's been put into stasis until a future date, when parts or a new body can be acquired to bring him back on line. Lonestars' parts Mon Mar 23 Shark --Bot Flippy-- Shark here. I have secured Lonestar's parts and have personally delivered them to med bay. --Bot Flippy-- Distress Beacon! Sat Apr 04 Nannar A slightly garbled distress signal reaches Iacon... "This is Cosmos! I was on out system patrol, looking for Energon... Was struck by a blast wave from a super nova! About to enter atmosphere of planet Alpha-3-6-Sigma... Propulsion is down, planet appears to be aquatic, no land masses! I'm going to sink!" The signal cuts out suddenly. Cosmos Rescued Thu Apr 09 Shark Shark here reporting that Bundle, Metro-X, Hot Rod and myself took a shuttle with a few others to where the beacon for Cosmos was located. He was indeed on a aquatic planet. I dove down and discovered a city. Some recordings were made of the local dialect for you linguists. With Bundle and Metro-X's assistance, Cosmos was brought out of the depths and we returned home with no issues. Shark out. Incident Report Mon Apr 13 Crackshot --text only-- I've recovered enough to make a report about the attack on our Astronomy lab on the second level. The Decepticons struck without notice, and our guards and we were quickly overpowered and pinned. After a long battle where neither side gained any ground, and we were forced to retreat. The hardest part was... deciding who would remain behind. Our guards were all damaged, so we who were still whole drew straws. I drew the shortest. Before I went out to face the Decepticons, we altered one of our star-viewing oculars that allow three-sixty degree vision of one's surroundings, into a kin dof 'battle ocular'. It worked... very well. Starscream and another one Skystalker were there... it was the hardest thing I had ever done, but I shot them, both at the same time. They couldn’t flank me with the visor, and though they left me for dead for Bundle to pick me up later (Thanks bundle), the others got out alive, and I'm grateful for that. I'm working now to repair the ocular, but its slow coming and some things won’t work anymore. I'll keep you all updated. Crackshot Disease on Cybertron Fri Apr 17 Bundle As the mystery disease works its way through the inhabitants of Cybertron, patterns are emerging. It is, unfortunately but perhaps predictably, affecting those in less than ideal living situations first and worst. Many medics are at wit's end to discover cause or cure. But from Iacon comes word that a group of medics, both Autobot and Independent, are working together to discover cause, cure, and future preventative. Let's just hope they get it figured out before the disease spreads too much further. What's goin' down Mon May 04 Jazz --Black screen, then flickers on with Jazz sitting at the desk, feet propped up, spinning a data-pen, and listening to dance music in the background.-- "Yo bots, what's happin'? I realized no one has been keepin' up with the postin' and I got kinda stuck in tha medical for a few Orbital Cycles. So let me try and tell ya mechs, and of course femmes, on what's been on tha up and on tha down." Jazz then places the pen down as he sits up, his visor flickering. "Like, five orbital cycles ago, The Decepticons went after one of our bases out there further out. We arrived on tha scene and had a little trouble. I think we won the battle, but tha base was badly damaged." The white and black mech shook his head, "Thankfully, none in tha base were killed, and gotta get some applause ta 'Shot. He did a great job in tha battle for a new-comer ta our ranks. Picked up tha load when it needed to be done, so props to ya, mech!" Jazz then gives a thumbs up to the camera. Jazz then taps the side of his helm in thought, "Last Orbital Cycle, Shark had a run in with one of the Runa'bros. Ain't sure how tha went down, but I did send Ironhide down there to Cubicron ta give a hand. So look for a report on tha'.." He pauses and fake coughs in his hand, muttering, 'I hope..' His visor flickers again as he thinks, "Beyond this, ain't much goin' down. Guess we are still workin' on a cure on tha' virus, but I ain't tha one to know on tha' one." Jazz says with a shrug and a hrm look, "Sorry mechs." "Beyond all this," Jazz then picks up the pen and points it at the camera, "I ain't got nothin' more ta cover. So I hope tha' keeps all of ya in tha know!" --The Camera goes offline and the screen goes black.-- Runamuck Run In Mon May 04 Shark "Shark here, reporting from med bay. Nearly fully healed thanks to this automated doc, but I tell you what it doesn't have the charms of Bundle or Lifeline. Anyway, I went down to Cubricon since Jazz noticed some activity and I ran into Runamuck chasing one of the civilians down there. Suffice it to say I did my upmost best while the civilian beat it to safety. Ironhide arrived in time to help assist me sending Runamuck home." A soft cough and as the feed begins to cut off you hear a muttered, "Force field, got to get me one of those." Down Down Below Fri May 08 Jazz Camera turns on with Jazz seeming to be testing his shoulder joint, before looking over to the Camera at last. "Yo Mechs!" He smirks, "And femmes of course," Jazz then leans in and sighs softly, "So Like, Had a bit of fun while all of ya'll were either on Guard duty or restin' in ya'lls recharge chamber. Ran into Starscream and one of his fly-mechs. Then we all went down, not very friendly like either, down the Dark abyss. Let me tell ya somethin', it ain't nice down there." Jazz then leans back in his chair and rests his hands behind his black helm, visor flickering gently for a moment. "We fought, they escaped, and we all had ta deal with a big bad monster. Ain't sure wha' it is, but it ran off-- so hopefully they dun decide ta come ta tha surface anytime soon. Bad enough we had those RoboRaptors runnin' around. Dun need know mechanoid, upright standin', mutts either. Point is, I'm ok!" Gives a thumb up to the camera. "Lifeline, a femme down in Cubicron patched me up." Jazz then looks off to the side before he rests his arms on his desk, "As far has tha' monster goes, if details are needed, I'll post em, but I doubt it ever come up-- and Bundle," He does a half nervous smile, "Sorry ta tell ya thing, mech-- but I think Lifeline is gonna bill ya, so-- just pass tha' my way and I'll handle tha charges, ok?" "Jazz out!" The black and white mech gives a half-hearty salute. Camera Goes offline and screen goes black. Fuel Strikes Tue May 26 Ultra Magnus Autobot Sigil Ultra Magnus appears on screen, looking a touch distracted as he sorts through data chips. "My fellow Autobots, it would seem that recon shows an overwhelming supply of energon in the hands of the Decepticons. With our own middling supplies, it threatens our capability to fight out the war while they languish in luxury." he takes a moment to move something, "Ergo, I am making it a point that infiltration, recon, and covert operation teams begin operations with regular infantry, and heavy infantry units, to begin strikes to either taint, steal, or destroy their energon reserves. And while I dread the first and last options, if they are necessary, we must make sacrifices so that all can be free." Another moment is spent gathering his thoughts. "Jazz, you are our primary strike force commander for this, assemble executive officers and put together teams for these operations. If necessary, call in outside units should the need arise, but insure by all precautions that those you take on are trustworthy to the Autobots, the last thing we need is a leak of this getting into the hands of Soundwave, or Megatron. Magnus out." Autobot Spinny Information-Gathering Wed Jun 10 Prowl A recording starts, seemingly of Prowl giving a brief speech. The background is recognizable as the Iacon War Room and a group of Autobots who are only visible from the neck up and from behind - but they're also shadowed so you can't make out which individual Autobots are in the room with him. "For those of you who don't know me, this is Analyst Prowl. Per Ultra Magnus' orders, I am asking for Autobot volunteers to make contact with Neutrals, Decepticons and members of other organizations here on Cybertron in an effort to gather more data on the situation. I would prefer Autobots who are not yet well-known or those who can disguise themselves so as not to be recognizable as Autobots. I know this is a dangerous task and it's one that I myself will be undertaking." "The objective of this two-week effort is to gather information on Decepticon activities with regards to energon collection and storage all without being identified as an Autobot. We have reason to believe that responses will be different than those given to known Autobots. We are to avoid conflict at all costs except in defense of self or others." "If there are any questions, please contact me." Reporting in from Cubicron Thu Jun 18 Jazz - Screen flickers on, a bit staticy however - Jazz is leaning on a counter looking at the cam, looks like Whisperwind is behind him. "Jazz here, reportin' from Cubicron. Sorry if I ain't gettin a good signal out and it’s a bit dark. We kinda made a minor fort down in tha lower section doin' some research." Jazz then pauses and his blue visor flickers, "And dun worry bots, I'm use to diggin' around down here. Its old turf for me anyhow. I'll see if I can get some more con info along with maybe some info on some energy sources. Jazz out." - Screen flickers and then goes black - Cubicron & Ironhide Update Sun Jun 21 Prowl The reports are true, Ironhide was struck down by an assassin's surprise attack during a law enforcement mission in Cubicron. What the reports don't mention is that I was also present, and that...well, there's no easy way for me to say this, but I failed in my responsibility of backing him up. I have learned from this experience that operations are actually much different in the field than in mission planning, and even a detailed plan based on calculation of available data and most-likely scenarios is not sufficient to ensure mission success. I only wish this lesson didn't come at Ironhide's expense. If there is any good news in all of this, it is that Ironhide survived the attempt on his life and will make a recovery, although this may take quite some time. On another note, I have begun tuning my battle computer to better tie in data from my sensors. I estimate that I should now be able to track up to 45 moving targets simultaneously and calculate a proper response to each. And while such an ability -may- have helped me to prevent Ironhide's injury had I been capable of such, I will not rest. I will continue to enhance my battle computer in any way that I am able. Prowl, out. Current Affairs Mon Jun 22 Optimus Prime Ultra Magnus, you are off the hook. I know you hate having to run military affairs. You may return to your civic duties in Iacon. Prowl, in addition to your normal duties, you are acting security chief. Just be sure not to overextend yourself. And don't beat yourself up over what happened to Ironhide. He would have been in the same situation regardless of your actions. I've looked over the reports and see very little that you could have done to prevent it. Jazz, report to me at your earliest convenience regarding your situation in Cubicron. I want to know what's happening down there. If you can continue to pursue Ironhide's plans, do so, but do not let any personal feelings about Ironhide's injury get in the way of our long-term goals. We need to approach this with a level head. Acting rashly will only serve to aggravate the situation. Sky Lynx, you are the only Autobot capable of sustained flight. I'll be very interested to know what you have learned from above Cybertron. Ratchet, we need Ironhide at one hundred percent before we can have him return to active duty. You will be personally responsible for his rehabilitation once he is returned to Iacon. He will not be allowed to return to his post until you deem him ready. Ironhide... get some rest. I know you won't be happy about this, but I have changed the security codes on your office while you are off duty. We want you back at full strength. Consider this a vacation. Wheeljack, continue your top secret project. You and I both know the importance of your success on this matter. I don't think I need to say anything more regarding this. Everyone else, report to your branch commanders for further instructions. Galagatron Tue Jun 30 Optimus Prime My fellow Autobots, The Decepticon renegade known as Galagatron has requested to join our ranks. This is somewhat surprising to me as he has been known to be a Decepticon hardliner until recently, when he apparently fell out of Megatron's favor and was ejected from the Decepticon army. I have spoken to him on two separate occasions and have mixed feelings regarding his admittance. On one hand, he seems eager to do battle with those who have spurned him, especially Megatron, to avenge his dismissal. On the other hand, I fear that his main motivation for joining our cause is just that: vengeance. I have seen little actual interest in our cause from Galagatron; instead, this appears to be a personal quest for retribution. And, of course, there is always the lingering suspicion that surrounds any would-be Decepticon refugee: whether there remains any loyalty to their former cause. To call this a delicate situation is an understatement. We as Autobots pride ourselves on being champions of freedom and protectors of the innocent. Here we have a mech whose innocence is suspect at best, but has offered his services to us nonetheless. We must strike a careful balance between rendering aid and protecting our livelihoods. I ask for your input on this matter. There are those who know him more than others, and I am especially interested for your take on him. But since this situation will ultimately affect us all, I will take feedback from any Autobot into serious consideration. Consider the floor open for debate. Galagatron Tue Jun 30 Prowl Autobots, I've dealt with Galagatron several times, and I agree with Optimus Prime's assessment of the situation. Galagatron is no Autobot. And unfortunately he shows no interest in becoming one. There exists a small possibility that this will someday change. But all current information indicates that his beliefs simply don't align with the Autobot way. But his actions may aid the Autobot cause, so I recommend continuing to work with him. Unless necessary, we should not allow him access to sensitive Autobot information or facilities (and there is very little chance that this would ever be necessary). Also note that Cubicron has apparently removed our suggested restrictions on Galagatron - his weapons systems are functional once more and his flight systems have been reactivated. Prowl out. Regarding Galagatron Tue Jun 30 Jazz -Written only- Yo, Ok, Like Prowl, I've also been hanging around Galagatron. Yes he is a former Decepticon. Yes he wants to beat the living you-know-what out of Megatron, then again, who doesn't honestly? With that all said, once you get to know him, he can be a bit-- harsh, but he can also be rather useful. After all, don't look a gifted cyber-steed in the mouth. He might be what we need to get more of lead on the Decepticons. I also believe some time with us, could turn him around. After all, who are we to turn someone down without giving them at least one shot. Maybe we can place him under restrictions, but maybe while he is with us, he might start to stop being so.. vengeful and find other reasons to fight on as well. After all, life has an interesting way of turning stuff around on us. - Jazz Reporting In Tue Jun 30 Impulse << The 'Bot spinny appears, to be replaced by a dark blue and silver Autobot that looks vaguely like Blurr >> "Impulse, reporting for active duty. My recent indisposed nature aside, I'm ready to get back into the swing of things. Commander Prowl, if you need any help with security matters, consider me at your disposal. Otherwise, I'll be wherever anyone needs me." << Impulse disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny >> Crystal City Situation Wed Jul 01 Prowl Autobots I'm becoming concerned about the news coming from Crystal City. My sources tell me there has been an unauthorized Decepticon presence within the city. On top of that there are rumors of unusual behavior from the leader of Crystal City. I feel we need to gather information about current events to learn more. Based on available information, I believe that the Autobots Sky Lynx and Impulse will have a high probability of succeeding in this task. If you two are willing, please attempt to contact residents of Crystal City and learn anything you can about the current situation and events there. You can work together or on your own in this matter, or ask for help from any other available Autobots. But keep in mind that this task in no way is a covert effort. Please do anything you can to be open and straightforward with Crystal City. Do not employ subterfuge. Prowl out. Altercation in the Mercury Rapids Tue Jul 07 Crackshot -audio only- I was doing some volunteer scouting along the Mercury river to ascertain Decepticon Presence in the disputed area. I succeeded in it, there is very little to no presence there. The only Decepticon I saw during the twelve hour investigation was one mech, who I did not get the name of. He is a seeker of unusual size, colored in Silver and Red. He demanded my identification, and I tried to portray myself first as Runabout, in hopes of buying some time. It did not work and he approached me further. I told him I was already leaving, but he said I would leave in a body bag or prison cuffs. Before he could demand my surrender, I shot at him with my pistol - by the way, the three-sixty visor is working much better now with the directional indicators- and we scuffled some. He managed to break my armor down to nothing, demanding my surrender again after I had transformed. At that point, I heard reinforcements approaching, so shifted into rear and floored it. He was knocked off balance, and departed as other Autobots arrive. Thank you by the way! Crackshot out. Attacking Decepticons' Energon Lot Wed Jul 29 Jazz -Voice Recording- Yo, Jazz here. Hope ya mechs been have'in ya'll selves a good ol' time, however I've been pullin' some strings in tha' background and I'm lookin' for some people are well'in to come tag along with me. As some of ya'll know, tha Cons got themselves awhole heapin' of Energon and we are low on it. Tha' ain't gonna work, after all-- we can't have tha cons gettin' a bigger load then we go, ya checkin' with me? Anyhow, what I need is some mechs willin' ta do this. Its gonna be a bit of fightin', some espionage, and some sneakin'. I also imagine somewhere along tha lines, some explodin'. Now ya may wonder why we dun take back tha energon ta our base, simple reason... Tha cons could catch on fast and energon is explosive. Do ya want ya hands gettin' blown off? I didn't think so. Anyhow, those who are interested in this mission, radio me, send a data-transmission ta mah direct line((Ooc: @mail me)), or reply back here. Jazz over and out! Secret Mission Mon Aug 17 Shark Shark here. I'll be brief and vague here. Optimus, this report is in regards to that topic we discussed verbally. My contact gave me directions and I went in, got myself shot at for my trouble. If you want to talk about it in any detail, just let me know. Shark out. 'Back to Main Wiki ' Category:Bboards